800TH PAGE!!! (RAGE)
Violette: It's the 800th page! Bill: Yay! William: I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!!! Bill: Why not? William: BECAUSE 99% OF THE FANFICS ARE BAD!!! Violette: NO THEY'RE NOT!!! William: THEN LOOK AT FANFICS LIKE MOMMY!!! DADDY!!! USABALL, I CAN'T HELP YOUR DEBT!!! BUT DADDY, I'M GONNA DIE IN A FIRE BY CHINA!!! TOO BAD!!! WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!, PENNYWISE BITES WILLIAM'S ARM OFF!!!, KILL BILL!!! (RAGE), BILL IS YUMMY!!! OR EVEN HEY YOU FATA** BRAT WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?! YEAH YOU DON'T KNOW CAUSE YOU FREAKING CHEATED!!! I WILL KILL YOU NOW!!! NO!!! TOAD HELP ME!!! NO!!! DIE!!! AH!!!. THEY'RE ALL BAD!!! William: PLUS, THERE ARE FANFICS LIKE, WILLIAM DISRESPECTS AUNT LEE'S FUNERAL, ANDY DIES AT THE HOSPITAL, AND MORE!!! Violette: But what about XBOX ONE S WEDDING RUINED BY BILL? William: OH MY GOD!!! Bill: Look jerk! Be thankful there's a fanon wiki! Violette: Some wiki's can't afford a fanon wiki! William: BUT I SAY THIS IS THE WORST FANON WIKI IN WIKIA HISTORY!!! Violette: WILLIAM!!! Bill: Freaking jerk! Andy: i've got Ideas for a fanfic! Violette: What is it Andy? Andy: It is called WILLIAM RUINS THE DR PHILL INTERVIEW. William: OH MY GOD STOP WITH THE FANFIC IDEAS!!! Violette: No! William: IV'E GOT AN IDEA!!! IT'S CALLED ANDY FORCED TO EAT WORMS!!! Violette: WILLIAM!!! Andy: HOW ABOUT THIS!!? (Andy Body Slams William) William: WHAT THE FRICK MORON!? Andy: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!!! (William Picks Up Andy And Throws Him Into The TV Screen) Violette: WILLIAM DON'T THROW THAT BOY INTO THE TV!!! (William Then Goes Upstairs, Dragging Andy And The Shattered TV With Him) Violette: WILLIAM ANDY'S IN THE TV!!! (Andy Suddenly Falls Out Of The Screen Covered In Cuts) Violette: ANDY ARE YOU OK!? Andy: NO!! THAT FREAKING MORON THREW ME INTO THE TV!!! William: HE DESERVED IT FOR COMING UP WITH THE WORST FANFIC IDEAS!!! Violette: WILLIAM!!! (William And Andy Then Start An Epic Fight. William Pours Lucky Charms All Over Andy, And Andy Beats William With an Empty Milk Carton) Violette: BOYS!!! (William Gets Some Ice Cubes Out Of The Fridge And Dumps Them On Andy) Violette: DON'T DUMP ICE CUBES ON HIM!!! (William And Andy Then Beat Each Other With Rulers. They Also Knock Down The Portable AC, Causing It To Break) Violette: BOYS I JUST BOUGHT THAT!!! (William and Andy Then Throw Dishes At Each Other. They Also Shatter Some of Them) Violette: DON'T BREAK THE DISHES!!! Oh my Gosh I gotta get out of here... (Violette Leaves The House To Get Away From William And Andy's Fight. She comes back 12 minutes later) Violette: OH MY GOOOOSH WHAT HAPPENED!? (The House Is Completely Trashed, And Debris Is Everywhere. The Oven Is Dented From William Body Slamming Andy Onto It, And Andy's Clothes Are Ripped From William Ripping them With a Thumbtack, The Wall Has A Huge Hole In It From Andy Shoving William So Hard Into It, And The Oven Suddenly Starts To Catch On Fire) Andy: THIS FREAKING MORON STARTED THIS FIGHT!!! Violette: WILLIAMNOWTHEHOUSEISGOINGTOCATCHONFIREWEREGOINGTOBEHOMELESS!!! (Fast Talk) (The Oven Suddenly Bursts Into Flames And The Family Is Forced to Evacuate) (In The Car) Bill: Way To Go Jerk! You Set The Damn House On Fire! William: I DON'T EVEN HAVE AN XBOX!!! Bill: I DON'T EVEN HAVE BIG MACS JERK!!! Andy: WE'RE GOING TO BE DAMN HOMELESS NOW!!! Violette: Come On Guys! We Still Have Our Money! Maybe We Can Get Some Lottery Tickets! If We Win, We Can Get A New House! Category:Fanfic